Sleepless
by Bad Ass Blye
Summary: This is a Densi story set after 3x22, Neighborhood Watch, something to keep us entertained while kensi doesn't come home :) Terrible summary, but please take a look? :)
1. Night

**A.N. - So, this is set right after Kensi leaves OPS in one of the greatest episodes ever, 3x22: Neighborhood Watch. Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: Something I forgot to do in my first fic: unfortunately, they are not mine. I'm left with only my imagination. Oh, and the amazing Mrs. Baggins, of course :)**

"Ah, bummer." Deeks says, not really upset about missing the definitely fun story Kensi would tell him but more than upset about going home alone. Without her.

Now that he thought about it, he really wasn't sure he would have liked this story after all; he didn't like to think of Kensi with any other man that wasn't him.

_Yeah, like that's gonna happen._ He thought.

Deeks stood there for a while. Sighing before he left, heading slowly for his car, he checked the time. It was slightly past midnight. What was the rush anyway? Nobody was actually waiting for him.

_Except for Monty. _

He had forgotten all about his dog, who was still at his neighbor's care. He knew that she'd still be awake, for the old Mrs. Baggins had no little trouble sleeping. She would probably be watching her soap opera.

He started the engine and drove out of OPS in a deep silence.

* * *

He knocked on the old lady's door and waited. Two minutes later she opened the door and greeted him with a warm smile. She was like the granny he never had.

"Hey, Marty." She said, slightly surprised.

"Hey, Mrs. Baggins. I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

"No, no, not at all. It's just that… I thought you would be home by now."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I know, but I just missed my buddy so much I had to come here."

"So, back from our top secret mission, are we?"

He smiled. She was one of the very few people out of work that knew what he did. Well, in very vague terms, but still…

"Yes."

"And I take it went well?"

"Quite well, actually." He said, thinking back to Kensi's kiss. Then he saddened again; an undercover kiss, according to her.

The old lady, however, smiled again and simply said "Go home, Marty."

"…what?"

"Just trust me on this. I'll bring Monty over tomorrow."

"But…"

"No buts! Now, will you do as I tell you or not?" she said, hands on her hips. The detective chuckled again, but nodded in defeat. She smiled and leaned forward so he could kiss her cheek. "Sleep well." She smiled again and he managed a strangled _you too _out of his lips.

There was no way he was even going to sleep tonight. Not a chance he could do it without cuddling next to his partner like he'd done the past few nights.

They each started on opposite sides of the bed, with her on the right one, of course; then, in their sleep, they would each gravitate towards the other, and it wasn't unusual for him to wake up either with his arms around her waist and hers around his neck or with her body fully pressed on top of him, her head on his shoulder, sighing softly every few minutes. When he woke up first in those mornings, he would just pretend to be sleeping so that he could stay there for another half hour. He'd caught her doing the same once or twice too, when she thought _he_ was asleep.

Of course they didn't even look each other in the eyes when they woke up; they used excuses for those same actions later. Her star-fish position for example.

They did it because they both knew that neither of them was ready to acknowledge that. 'Their thing'. Because there was a thing, and it was going to burst soon if they didn't do something about it.

He unlocked his apartment door, throwing his jacket to the couch. He quickly took off his shirt and went to get a beer. Drinking it in quickly, he then moved into his bedroom. He didn't even bother to turn on the lights, grabbing a t-shirt from his dresser and making his way towards the bathroom. He slipped off his jeans and brushed his teeth, putting his white t-shirt over his head while he re-entered the bedroom. It was only then that he saw her, her beautiful face lit up by the moonlight.

She was sitting in his bed, wearing a tank top and yoga pants and staring at him.

"Hi."

"Hi." She responded, her gaze wondering over his body. _God, he was hot._

"So, hum… missed me already, Fern?" he tried shoving it off with a joke, but, surprisingly, she just got up and walked over to where he was standing, keeping herself only two inches away from him.

"I couldn't sleep." She said, taking another step towards him.

"You couldn't… sleep." He repeated and she nodded; deciding to push his luck, he stepped closer, his hands barely grazing her slim waist. "And why was that?"

She bit her bottom lip and took another step, sliding slightly into his arms. "I don't know. I had a beer, watched Top Model and then I went to bed."

"But you couldn't sleep." He was unconsciously leaning his head towards hers, and she was doing nothing to stop it.

"Right. That's when I realized that something was… missing."

Her last words were said almost brushing her lips against his and he shuddered lightly.

"Something…?" she looked at him, pleading with her mismatched eyes, but he needed to hear it. He needed that reassurance.

"Someone. Someone was missing." She whispered finally, fear and bad memories creeping to her at what she had just said and what would come after that.

He grinned inside before he crashed his lips against hers. She gasped but immediately placed her right hand on the hair at the back of his neck, her left standing just above his heart. They kissed passionately until they ran out of air.

She smiled shyly at him and he returned with the happiest grin he had ever shown anyone. He played with a lock of her hair and then slowly placed his lips on her ear, speaking in a teasing tone. "So, hum… do you _want _to sleep?"

She laughed and turned so that she could whisper against his lips, also teasingly. "Not really… do you?"

"Not a chance." He said, already picking her up in his strong arms. She laughed and kissed him again.

"Well at least we finally agree on something…"

**A.N - I will possibly make a second chapter of this, maybe about the next morning...? What do you think? Please leave a review on your way out :)**


	2. Morning

**A.N. – Ok, so first of all, I would really like to thank all those very kind people who reviewed, favorited or followed this story, you guys are the best :D I never thought it would get this much response, thank you very much :) **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, still just Mrs. Baggins *sighs* **

**So here's the morning chapter; please enjoy ;)**

The first feeling she acknowledged was happiness. Lots and lots of it, like she'd never felt since her dad died; not even back in the days when she had been with Jack. The next was of a body below hers and strong arms around her; her partner's arms.

She opened her eyes slowly, meeting his face bellow hers like she had so many mornings on their undercover assignment; only this time, he was grinning at her like crazy, not bothering to disguise his happiness and his comfort lying down right there with her. She realized she was smiling back at him, probably showing more of her emotions than she should. She honestly just couldn't find it in herself to care.

"Hi." He said, stroking her cheek and putting a stray of her chocolate curls behind her ear. She was real, and she was there. With him. _Finally_.

"Hi." She answered, blushing slightly. His grin widened.

"Is the great Kensi Blye blushing over me?"

Her blush reddened. "No; it must be the light playing tricks on you."

"Suuuuure…"

"Oh shut up, Deeks." She said, exasperated, claiming his lips for a long, passionate kiss. He responded in kind, hugging her even closer. When they parted for air, resting her head against his shoulder again, she heard him whisper playfully in her ear after a few silent seconds.

"That was no cover kiss." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Come on, shaggy, we need to go to work." As much as she didn't want to, it was their duty; she was getting up when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to bed. She sighed.

"Deeks…" she started, but he cut her off with a kiss, rolling on top of her and pressing his body against hers. Her logical part shut down for a moment and she just kissed him back, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck.

When she gained control of herself again, she pulled back and touched his nose with hers. "As much as I would love a round two right now, we really should get going."

He grinned at her and kissed her neck slowly. Her voice came out a little strangled, since she was fighting back a moan.

"Really, Deeks? Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"Oh, I heard you." He said against her skin, laughing quietly before biting her neck, hard enough to make a mark. She gasped and her hand darted through his hair on its own accord.

"Deeks…"

He chuckled and reached up to place his delicious lips on her ear.

"Just because I know you won't fully enjoy this if you're stressed out, I called Hetty a few minutes ago, saying we could use a day off to stay in bed all day."

"You WHAT?!" she yelled out, practically jumping at his words. "Are you kidding me? She'll figure out what happened!"

He laughed and held her tightly. "Relax, Kens, I'm just teasing you. She called like half an hour ago to say we didn't have to go to work today because of the long undercover assignment."

She breathed out in relieve before hitting him in the shoulder.

"Owch! What was that for?"

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Fine, geez! I was just messing with you…"

She smiled at his pouting face and rubbed the spot she'd hit him in, kissing it afterwards.

"Well, I'm sorry."

"How could I not accept an apology like that?" he smiled and rubbed her back soothingly with his hand. "I also got hurt on my lip yesterday, would you kiss that better too?"

She grinned. "Well, seeing as you didn't give us up to Hetty, I think we can arrange that." Just as soon as their lips connected, he spoke.

"I'm not sure she doesn't know, though."

She stopped, pulling back slightly to look at him.

"Deeks, you do realize she's not… everywhere, right?"

"I sure has hell hope she wasn't here last night, that would make it weird at the office tomorrow…" She rolled her eyes again. "But I think she **does **know everything. You know, considering she told me to wake you up before eleven…"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, she does know it."

"Holy crap. This is terrible."

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad!"

"No, it's worse."

"Kens, she actually sounded happy for us."

"…really?"

"Yes, really. Relax, it's gonna be fine…"

"Well, Hetty is one thing, but what are Callen and Sam gonna say? They'll never let us hear the end of it!"

"I'd very much rather being teased by dating the world's most beautiful woman than by having shaggy hair or just for fun."

She smiled at those words. "So, we're dating now?"

"Yes, well, if you want to, that is." The insecurity in his voice was adorable.

Her smile widened and she seated herself on his lap. "Ok." She said, and he kissed her once more, fully grinning through it. When they finally parted, she moved her hands to his hair.

"And for the record, shaggy is a good look on you."

"Good to know, partner, good to know. So, hum, about that round two you were rambling about…"

"…yes?"

"You still up for it?"

"…well that depends."

"On what?"

"On whether or not you make me your chocolate pancakes afterwards."

He laughed. "You got it, princess."

"Great. Now let's get to it." She smiled, kissing him and pulling him back down in bed with her.

**A.N. – So that's it; liked it, hated it, stuck in between? I want to know everything, so please leave a review :)**

**P.S. – Did I forget to ask pwetty pwetty please? *insert puppy eyes here***

**Seriously now, people, review :D **


	3. Test

**A.N. – Ok, so once again, I would really really like to tell you all that every review, follow or favorite means the world to me and makes my day so much brighter :D So thank you, thank you, thank you ;D **

**So this is a case that will, eventually, result in Callen and Sam finding out about Deeks and Kensi. I don't know just how long this will take exactly, so let me know if you want me to make it quick or delay it. I was planning maybe two more chapters…? I don't know, honestly, I'm really freaking out about this whole rescuing Kensi thing and the possibility that there's not so much of a happy ending for us Densi shippers :( **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Shane Brennan to you? Really? Not even one of you thinks so? Ok, so I guess there's no way CBS will buy it… just Mrs. Baggins until I have enough money for the plastic surgery, then ;D **

**Please enjoy ;)**

It was a slow day at Ops. The wonder twins were upstairs, doing whatever they did when there was no case, Hetty was in her office sipping a cup of tea and the rest of the team was at their desks filling paperwork.

"I'm bored." Kensi finally let out, an hour and a half past lunch. Deeks moved his eyebrows suggestively at her and she glared at him. They hadn't told the guys yet, even though they'd been dating for about two months now, and she wasn't sure if she was ready to tell them quite as soon. She was pretty sure they had their suspicions, though.

"Well, I think we all are." Callen said, suppressing a yawn himself. Sam just nodded and Deeks said, never taking his eyes of Kensi while smiling his most dangerous grin.

"Yeah, I could think of so many nice things I could be doing right now." Kensi shivered, which only made his grin wider.

"Care to share, Deeks?"

"Hum?" he mumbled, lost in thoughts of Kensi lying in his bed and winking at him when he came back from his walk with Monty yesterday. "Oh, you know, just staying at my place with my buddy Monty, that would be great right now…" he just loved the way her eyes deepened and how she blushed slightly as he said that.

"I see… what about you, Kens?"

"Me, what about me?" she asked quickly, which made her team lieder chuckle.

"What would you rather be doing?"

"Oh. Well, anything would be better than this." She said, smirking slightly at her partner. He shrugged, knowing she was teasing him.

Just as he was about to respond in kind, they heard Eric's whistle.

"We have a ca…" he stopped mid-sentence, everybody already passing him quickly. "Ok…"

As soon as everybody was inside, Hetty nodded to Nell.

"Miss Jones, if you please."

"Ok, so this is Corporal Nate Johnson, he's suspected to be involved in a serious case of drug dealing with the Ramirez Cartel." Nell started, putting some images on the screen. She clearly looked uncomfortable "The meetings are apparently going down at this… bikini bar downtown L.A. called 'B&B' and, hum…"

"Max." Everybody looked at Deeks but his eyes were focused on the tiny woman in front of him. "You need Max."

"Indeed, Mr. Deeks. Seeing as your alias, Mr. Gentry, already has a connection inside the bar, we could arrange it in a way that you could plant some bugs or maybe even cameras in the meeting room."

"Well, Glitter always liked the Meeting room." Deeks said, looking very uncomfortable. His eyes glanced at his partner. All she could do was look at the picture of the blonde woman with green eyes on the screen. _Glitter._ Seriously, who chooses a show name like that?

"So when are we doing this exactly?" Deeks finally asked, feeling rather nervous.

"It will go down this afternoon. You should go and get ready, Mr. Deeks. I believe you have all the appropriate clothing in your house?"

"Of course." Deeks mumbled. No matter what it did to him, he knew Max would always have to be available. And he didn't like it one bit. Especially not now that he wasn't the only one getting hurt. He pleaded with his eyes to Hetty.

"Miss Blye, you should go help your partner as well."

Kensi said nothing, just leaving the bullpen with a killer look on her face.

"Jesus." Deeks whispered before following her out. She was already starting to head out to the car.

"Fern. Kens, wait, come one. Kensi!" he finally caught up with her, grabbing her arm, already in her parking spot. "Will you just listen to me, please?"

She turned to him defiantly. "What? What is it, Deeks? Are you going to tell me it's just a cover? That it means nothing? That it…"

He stopped her, grabbing her waist with one hand while the other cupped her face, pulling her into a kiss. She sighed before returning the kiss, placing her arms around his neck, needing that comfort. When they finally pulled apart, she rested her forehead against his and mumbled in a hurt whisper.

"I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go. But it's the job, and we have to."

She nodded, closing her eyes.

"Will you be okay? Going in as Max again?" he sighed, knowing what she meant.

"It's only for an afternoon. Then I can go back to being Deeks."

"Good. I like this Deeks guy, he's kind of growing on him."

He chuckled. "Oh, trust me, I know you like him."

She smiled at him before turning serious again. "Come back to me after this, ok?"

He kissed her forehead. "Always, partner; always.

* * *

She was sitting in his bed, waiting, trying to calm herself down. It was their first big test as boyfriend and girlfriend, and she was nervous. _It's only for a couple of hours._ She told herself. _It'll be fine._

But she couldn't help but to worry when the one and only Max Gentry came out of the bathroom, a cold smile replacing her Deeks' lovely grin.

**A.N. – I know there wasn't much action in this, but I'll get to it, don't worry. I would love to know your thoughts, though, so please review…?**


	4. Conversations

**A.N. - Ok, you guys, I must tell you that I am absolutely blown away by the response this story is getting! Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites or follows, they're great! :D I'm sorry it took me a while to update this, but school has been keeping me busy and then my grandparents were in a car crash and my granny went to the hospital, so… :( Mrs. Baggins will be making a special appearance in this chapter because of her :) anyways, she's home now and I found a little space in my weekend to do this for you people, I hope it's worth it :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you might recognize from the show, because Shane Brennan hasn't really been returning my calls, emails, letters or any other form of communication I could come up with, so… just my own characters, yeah :( **

Kensi just sat there in awe. Maybe it was because she knew him so well, but she could tell he was already starting to slip into his alias. And maybe it was because both of them hated this particular alias, but she didn't like it one bit. For him, though, she tried to play it cool, so she stood and walked up to him.

"Hi, Max." she said and he smiled again, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Hey, doll face. What's up?"

"Not much. Got a new boyfriend since last time we got together."

Deeks' eyes lightened up a bit at that, but Max's face remained still.

"Oh, really? How's he like?" Even his voice sounded different.

"Nice."

"Just nice?" she laughed and came closer.

"Let's just say he's the total opposite of you." She saw it in his eyes how much these words meant to him: it was just what we needed.

"Well. Make sure not to let him go, then."

"I'll always do."

His gaze softened and he pulled her into his arms, smiling _his _grin. She reached up with her fingers to touch his lips.

"Much better."

He frowned. "What?"

"Nothing." She said, pulling him into a soft kiss. He let it go and kissed her back, smiling. When they finally pulled apart she took a step back, adjusting his brown leather jacket.

"So, tell me about your cover. Your connection is Glimmer, right?"

She asked it with as much calm as she could master, but her voice hissed at the damn whore's name. He laughed.

"Yes... Do I detect a little jealousy there…?"

"Deeks…" she warned him and he put his hands up in surrender.

"Okay. Strictly professional. I can do that."

Kensi smiled before she put both hands in his chest, but she couldn't help what came out of her mouth after that. "You better know this bitch for work purposes only, or you're screwed."

Trying to repress a smile he looked at her with a very credible confused look, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Her work or my work?"

That earned him a glare and a punch. He did get an 'apology make out session' though, so he was pretty happy with his negotiation abilities.

* * *

As soon as he walked into ops he went to Hetty's office. He wanted to talk to the tiny lady and he had a feeling there was something she needed to tell him as well. He wasn't surprised to find her at her desk with two mugs of tea in front of her, waiting patiently; waiting for him.

He sat down and she flashed him a brief yet enigmatic smile.

"Tea, Mr. Deeks?"

He shrugged. "Sure, why not?" she smiled again and handed it over to him. Taking a sip of her own steaming mug she leaned back in her chair.

"So, hum… listen, Hetty, I wanted to ask you something." He said, quite nervous actually. He took a sip of his tea, trying to calm himself down.

Hetty, however, just sighed and rested her elbows in the desk.

"You want me to take care of Ms. Blye during this assignment."

Okay, that surprised him a little. But then again, it was Hetty, so…

"Yes. I don't want her freaking out and ending up taking stupid risks because of me. If things go south, I have to know that my partner, my girlfriend, my… everything…" he paused, looking into her eyes. "I need to know that she won't put herself in danger for me."

Hetty paused. "Mr. Deeks, I must say that I'm more worried about you than Ms. Blye. You're the one going undercover under an alias that we both know does not make you feel good about yourself."

"I'll be fine, Hetty, if she's good, I'm good." She sighed again.

"I understand that but you are, first of all, partners. It is her job and her duty to protect you. Even more so now. If the operation does go that way, she will intervene and she will try to save just as you would do for her."

Deeks just sat there, not knowing exactly what to say. He decided on something he knew for sure was true.

"I can't lose her, Hetty. I'd rather die."

Hetty almost smiled at that.

"I am aware of that, Mr. Deeks. But I'm also quite aware of how reciprocate that feeling is, and even more aware of your partner's stubbornness. I can't stop her from doing her duty as a part of both your partnership and relationship. "

Deeks sighed, admitting defeat. He knew Kensi could handle herself, but he was just afraid that their emotions would get in the way.

"But I can and will make sure that she doesn't make her decisions based only on her feelings for you and that she handles this with the best judgment possible attending the situation."

He smiled. "Thank you, Hetty." He then looked at his watch. One hour to go. "I also wanna talk to the guys before this, but I really don't know if I can tell them yet."

Hetty nodded, understanding. "Yes, I would advise you to wait for your partner to be ready before you inform them, and that you do so together. But I don't think alerting them to protect your partner in your absence will make them that suspicious. At least not much more than they already are."

He laughed. "Sure, I'll do that. Thanks again, Hetty."

* * *

Kensi knocked on the door and waited. She had Monty on his leash but he was really excited, making it difficult for the brunette to hold him in place. As soon as the old lady opened the door he immediately ran inside (probably to go and play with Lily, Mrs. Baggins cat), Kensi being unable to do anything to stop him.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Baggins. I think he really can't help himself." She laughed slightly at the sight of Lilly climbing on Monty's back, enjoying the playtime and the ride.

She just laughed along and pulled her into a hug. "As always! So good to see you, Kensi, come in." She smiled brightly and Kensi could see why Deeks liked her so much.

"Sure. I can't stay for long, though."

"Oh, secret agent related stuff, right?" the old lady smirked, putting a plate of cookies in front of her. She took one gratefully, thanking her. It was amazing how well she could conjugate different generation's styles in such simple actions.

"Yeah." She smiled before taking a bite of the home made cookie. "Oh my god, this tastes amazing!" she beamed and the old lady laughed.

"You sound just like Marty! He said those very same words the first time he tasted them." Kensi blushed slightly and decided to move on.

"I can't really cook that well."

"Oh, yeah, Marty mentioned that."

"Really? He did?" She nodded in response. "What else did he tell you?"

Mrs. Baggins laughed again.

"Oh, my dear, I knew all about you long before I met you. Why do you think I didn't call the police when I saw you picking Marty's lock two months ago?"

Kensi almost choked on her second cookie. "You saw that?"

"Of course. Who do you think took care of that little boy over there so that Marty could go home alone?" she said, pointing at Monty, who was now snuggled in the couch with Lilly.

Kensi smiled, blushing harder. "Thank you." The older woman dismissed it like it was nothing with a hand gesture.

She paused, looking at her before she said, in a very quiet tone. "You are very special to him, you know that? He'd never told me about any girl. Well, you know, he'd mentioned some names, but when he talked about you, his partner…"

Kensi listened with expectation until the old lady continued.

"… his eyes would lit up and he would smile like I'd never seen him do before." She paused again before saying: "He is a very good boy, Kensi, and he cares a great deal about you. More than he's ever cared for anyone else."

"Yes, he is. And I care about him just as much. He's… amazing."

"Yes, he really is. You are good to him, and I can tell he's good to you too." She said before adding, in a more joking tone. "Especially since I taught him to cook a couple of years ago."

They both laughed and continued talking until Kensi left for OPS; Mrs. Baggins knew plenty of stories about Deeks and she was now feeling really happy and proud of her boyfriend. So proud in fact, that maybe she was finally ready to have a little chat with the rest of the team...

**A.N. – So, what do you think? Next chapter should contain both Deeks' and Kensi's talks with the guys and the development of the case, so it's gonna be long… hope you enjoyed this one, please leave a review :D **


	5. Ladies and Gentleman, Max Gentry

**A.N. – You guys are awesome! Your reviews make my day! I'm so sorry this took me so long, school decided to play bully again :( so if you want someone to blame, blame my teachers, who decided it was fun to have all my tests summoned up in two weeks! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, it's the first one I wrote with a case, so I'm not so sure about it… I would love to hear your thoughts on it, so please review ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS LA. Trust me, if I did, you would not be seeing Deeks in so much clothing on the show :D **

**So, without further ado: Ladies and Gentleman, Max Gentry…**

As she drove to OPS, all Kensi could think about was how the next few hours could be a turning point in her life. Telling her two big brothers that she had been dating none other than her partner, Marty Deeks, for two whole months would either lead to a very annoying few days (or weeks) of teasing or to a Deeks hunt. Of course there was a chance that they'd just completely freak out.

She wasn't sure which one she was hoping for, but she knew she couldn't hide it from them much longer. Especially if she was going to have to put up with the audio of Deeks' "talk" with Glimmer next to them.

She slammed her car door shut, blocking all the 'what if' scenarios. All she had to do right now was find her partner. It didn't take much, seeing as right in that second very familiar hands gripped her waist and turned her, pressing her back against the car and his lips against hers.

"Deeks!" she hissed, kissing him back for just a moment. "We're at work!"

"I'm aware of that. I'm also aware that I've just spent an hour without my seriously hot girlfriend so I needed a treat. I mean, how am I supposed to focus when you're wearing those jeans, Fern?"

She laughed and before she knew it she was pulling him in for another kiss.

"Now who's being unprofessional?" that earned him a punch to the arm. "Ow! I'm serious, you need to learn to control yourself, babe; what if Callen and Sam happen to pass by?"

That was all the opportunity she needed.

"Actually… I was kind of thinking… why don't we just tell them?"

"…say what, now?"

"I mean… they'll find out eventually, right?"

The biggest grin ever spread all over Deeks' face.

"Are you serious, Fern?"

"Well… yeah. You don't want to?"

"No, no, no, no! I'm pretty sure that it'll be the worst 'big brother' talk I've ever faced, but I am all for it."

She smiled.

"Okay. Let's get going, then."

He grabbed her hand eagerly and leaded her inside the building.

"How much time do we have before your op?"

"About half an hour."

Kensi snorted. "At least that way they won't get to hurt you so badly."

"Really, Kens? Really? Like I'm not scared enough already."

She laughed: he was visibly tense, and that helped her dealing with her own nerves somehow.

"Don't worry, partner. I got your back."

He squeezed her hand briefly before letting go as soon as they reached the armory room. Callen and Sam we're having a discussion about food. Again.

"I'm just sayin', G, sooner or later, it's gonna come back at you."

"My food, my call, Sam. I mean, I'm healthy AND still enjoying my meals."

"For now." Sam then turned and spotted them. He motioned for them to get closer and they did. "Come on, Deeks. Whose side are you on?"

"Hã…" the Detective gulped under the two older men's gazes. "I think that you are both very talented, strong and deliberate agents who have two very valid points which I can't base my decision on."

Kensi face palmed herself behind his back while the two senior agents exchanged looks.

"Did he just go all lawyer on us, Sam?"

"Oh, yeah. Big time lawyer." The other nodded at his partner.

"What did you do, Deeks?"

"I… hum… I-I… Kens, a little help here, please?"

She sighed before stepping closer to him and placing an arm around his waist. Callen and Sam's eyes widened.

"You didn't." Sam muttered

"Well… we kind of did."

Callen just stood there frozen, looking at Kensi.

"Told you they'd been acting weird. How long ago?"

"Wait, so that's just it? No 'we know a thousand different ways to kill you' kind of stuff?" Deeks asked incredulously, but at the same time he felt relieved.

"Oh, you just wait, beach boy, we're not done with you yet." The blonde man's eyes widened. "Kens, how long?

"About two months."

"Crap! Sam, did you hear that?"

"Oh, yeah. How much do you give it?"

"About ten seconds. She's starting to act a lot like Hetty, you know? Always knowing everything..."

"Wait, what?" Kensi asked confused, just before a very excited Nell with Eric on tail entered the room.

"Oh, yeah! Pay up, bitches!" the little pixie screamed, causing both Deeks and Kensi's jaws to drop. They'd never seen her like this before.

"It's not fair! I bet the whole Sleeper Agent Op rushed things and we didn't know that at the time we placed it!" Callen argued, Sam nodding and backing him up.

"Yeah! I mean, for all we know, if it wasn't for that they might never have done it!"

"Hey!" Kensi hissed, but everybody ignored her.

Nell glared at the two before turning at the astonished couple.

"You guys didn't do it while the case was still going on, right?"

Deeks was so stunned he nodded, causing Kensi to blush and punch him.

"See? Now stop acting like spoiled babies and Gimme. My. Money!"

Callen growled and handed her twenty dollars. Sam did the same and Eric fetched another bill from his shorts pocket.

"Ok, what the hell is going on, here?!" Kensi finally blew up, this wasn't what she'd been expecting. Nell turned to her, the guys' money in her hands and a big smile on her face.

"Oh. We placed a bet about you two getting together, that's all."

Both the detective and the junior agent raised their eyebrows.

"What the hell, guys?" Deeks finally spoke up after a few minutes of silence, turning to face Sam, Callen and Eric. "You've been betting against us?"

"Really, Deeks? That's what you get out of this?" Kensi asked, staring at her boyfriend. "They were betting on our relationship!"

"Yeah, Kens, and in case you haven't noticed, those three were hoping we didn't get together!" He answered, looking at her like she was crazy. She just growled.

"God, you're such a child!"

"I am not! I'm at least eighteen, or you're in serious trouble, missy." He joked, effectively making her shut up and blush.

"Watch it Deeks!" Callen warned. "She's still our little sister, and it's a million different ways, actually."

"Damn right." Sam agreed, before turning in to a more casual tone. "Besides, we just bet it would take you longer to make a move on your thing, that's all."

"Oh, so now you think I'm coward?"

"No! Kensi is just hard on relationships." Callen smirked.

"Hey! I made the first move!"

Everybody paused.

"Really?" They all said at once, causing her to growl yet once again.

"Yes, really! How is that SO hard to believe?"

"Cause it's you, Kens. You're not exactly…" Nell started, but she struggled to finish that sentence without hurting her friend.

"Sentimental." Callen added for her.

"Yeah. That."

"Ok, I am seriously not talking to any of you anymore!"

"What? What did I do?" Deeks gasped while he saw his girlfriend walk away. He turned to the guys. "I better go tame the beast."

"DEEKS! I heard that!"

He rolled his eyes at the others before she continued.

"And you can sleep with Monty tonight." She said in a cheerful voice.

"Very funny, Fern, but we both know you're a cuddler!" he shouted back, entering the tunnel.

"Fine. I'll take Monty."

"Touché, Blye, touché…"

* * *

Kensi was sitting in Callen's blue jaguar, trying to calm herself down.

"Kens? Will you please just stop that?" He finally asked, placing a hand over her knee to stop her leg from jittering.

"Fine."

Callen sighed.

"You okay?"

"Fine." She repeated.

"You know Sam's got his back, right?"

"Yeah. I know that. I'm more worried about that bitch _all over _his back." She muttered before she could control herself.

Callen snorted.

"Jealous, much?" They heard Deeks through coms.

"Oh, shut up."

"Yes ma'am."

"You guys in position?"

"Almost."

Then the next thing she knew it her door was opening and she was being pulled out of the car, her partner's lips crashing against hers. She tried to be mad but she knew she wasn't strong enough so she just gave in and kissed him back. He pulled away shortly after, smiling at her.

"What was that for?"

"Just reminding Max of what Deeks is coming back to. Pizza afterwards, Fern?"

She couldn't help but to laugh. "Sure, partner."

He grinned before stepping away.

"Awesome."

Kensi went back to her place, a smile on her face.

"Awesome."

Callen just shook his head.

"Okay, I got eyes on Glimmer, Deeks." Sam said through his com, his back against the wall as he saw the blond come in.

"Got her." Deeks muttered before switching to Max mode.

"Glimmer, baby!"

The woman squealed and ran over to him, putting her arms around his neck and pulling him close, giving him a full view down her top.

"Max! Where the hell have you been?" She said before running a hand through his hair and pouting. "I thought you'd forgot about me."

Kensi snorted. "Childish much? Geez…"

Callen laughed and Deeks smiled.

"Never, babe. I was just busy." Max smirked.

The woman looked back at the bar before rising on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "Wanna get extra busy?"

"Really? 'Wanna get busy?' Who says that?" The brunette scoffed, causing her stakeout partner to laugh again.

Max just wrapped his arm around the woman's waist, making her giggle.

"Lead the way, honey."

"Come on. We've improved the Meeting room since your last visit."

She took his hand and leaded him through the tables to a back door which led to a long hall. She opened the first door on the right and pushed him to the big armchair in the Meeting room.

"You just stay here, and I'll go get us some drinks, ok?"

"Sound pretty perfect to me, gorgeous." Max grinned and she giggled again before leaving. He immediately got up, taking the bugs out of his pocket. He climbed to the table and found a perfect spot on the lamp for the first one.

"Okay, placing it now… Eric, is it good?"

"Yeah, Deeks, move on."

"Ok… second one…" he got down so he could place it under the table.

"Max? What are you doing?"

Oh, crap.

**A.N. – Ok, so that's it. Please don't hate me for the cliffhanger, I just thought it should end there. But my tests are over and I'm already working on the next one, so it should be up by the end of the week, I promise! **

**Review? Please? :)**


	6. Mine

**A.N. – I am so sorry that this came a little bit later than I promised, and that it's also so short, but I had writers block :( I can honestly say that I couldn't have asked for a better response to this story. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite or followed it, it means the world :D In saying that, please enjoy the next chapter ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS LA. Until you see a full episode made only out of Densi, it's safe to say I still don't, no matter how much I want it :(**

Deeks turned in his heels, seeing Glimmer coming up to him with a bottle of scotch, probably taken from her own stash, which should explain why Sam didn't give him a heads up; she didn't even go to the bar.

He heard Eric telling him the bug's secure and so Max smiled at the blonde.

"Nothing, babe. My phone dropped." He pretended to put something in his pocket and sighed. "That's how pissed I am that I've gotta leave right now."

She pouted and came closer, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Really, Max? Come on, stay?" She ran a hand through his hair and touched her nose to his. "Please…?

"I wish I could, Glimmer, I really do. But business calls." He said, but she grabbed his hand, frowning, and pushed him to the armchair again when his phone rang.

"Gentry." He answered, trying not to sound too relieved and putting a finger up to shush the sulking blonde.

"Hey, Deeks. We know you can't risk breaking your cover as Max over there." He heard Callen's voice. Wait, did he sound… _amused_?

"Yep, among some very old friends here."

"But the guys we're tailing are going to come in any second, and we'd rather not get them suspicious right away. So we're gonna get you out of there, ok?"

He laughed quietly. "Really, how are you planning to do that?"

He heard a low chuckle on the other side of the line. This was bad. _Very_ bad.

"Somebody _volunteered_."

"Say what, now?" he panicked, he had a pretty good idea of who _the volunteer_ was.

"Good luck, Max." Callen hung up just as the door was opening.

"MAX HAYLEY GENTRY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He didn't have to pretend he winced.

"Babe?"

Kensi finally emerged and screeched, very un-Blye-ish. She pointed at the blonde and then turned to him.

"And with this, of all things?"

"Hey!" The other one hissed.

"Oh no, don't you dare talking." She said, grabbing Deeks' hand and pulling him along before _Glimmer _grabbed his other one and pulled him as well. She looked back at the blonde. "He's mine." Kensi growled, and Deeks had to contain a smile. She was definitely not pretending either.

"Ha, yours?! That's a good one, honey. Really good... Tell her, Max."

Kensi raised both eyebrows and dropped his hand.

"Yeah, tell her, _Max_."

He looked his partner in the eyes while answering.

"Sorry, _honey_. I'm a sucker for brunettes."

Kensi grinned and smiled at a very red and very angry Glimmer before reaching up to kiss him.

"Max!" The blonde whined, but they were long gone through the door.

"Jealous much, Fern?" He raised his eyebrows at her once they were outside, making her blush.

"Shut up, Deeks. We'll see how you handle it next time I need to seduce a suspect." She said, walking away to her car.

He winced. "Oh, that was low, Blye. You know how I get when that happens."

She turned around and put her arms around his neck. "I do." He smiled and pulled her closer, when she whispered against his ear teasingly:

"Next time I do it I'm wearing your favorite dress."

He inhaled deeply while she played with the collar of his shirt. "The black, strapless one. You know which one I'm talkin' about, right."

Well, two can play that game.

"You're wrong, Fern." He smirked, and he could see her eyes getting slightly confused before he whispered, making her shiver: "I like you better without it."

"Deeks… COMS!" Came a very angry sounding Callen, making the partners blush and laugh.

**A.N. – Yeah, I know it's short, but maybe still enjoyable enough to leave a review…? I'm hoping to post the last chapter soon, so please bear with me just a little bit longer, ok? :)**


End file.
